custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Flag Friends (SuperMalechi's version)
Rainy Days, Indoor Fun! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in December 28, 1994. Plot The kids are playing outside with the parachute, until it starts to rain and they have to play inside. Barney decides to help them get ideas for games to play. Carlos & Min suggest that they take turns telling stories with the parachute. Tomie DePaola later pays everyone a visit to read them his new book, and he even shows them how to draw one of his characters. The children later discover that you can still find fun things to do on a rainy day, even though you can't play outside. Educational Theme: Fun Things to Do on a Rainy Day Stories: The Lonely Little Number Charlie Needs a Cloak Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Carlos *Tosha *Min *Jason *Tomie De Paola Songs #Barney Theme Song #Ring Around The Rosie #What Can We Play On A Rainy Day? #Scary Stories #Number Limbo #My Hat, It Has Three Corners #Tosha Put the Kettle On #Snacking on Healthy Food! #Everyone is Special #Taking Turns #Big and Little #Laugh with Me! #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay! #Riding in the Car #Painting the Shapes #The Rainbow Song #Do Your Ears Hang Low #If You're Happy and You Know It #Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue #Rain Medley (Rain, Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) #It's Nice Just to Be Me #I Love You End Credit Music #If You're Happy and You Know It #Painting the Shapes #Number Limbo #Laugh with Me! Notes *Barney has his Season 2 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1995 costume *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in the shortened version (It's Raining, It's Pouring...). *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the shortened version (It's Raining, It's Pouring...). *When this was shortened to "It's Raining, It's Pouring...", the songs "My Hat, It Has Three Corners", "Snackin' on Healthy Food", "Taking Turns", "Big and Little", "Laugh with Me", "Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay", "Riding in the Car", "Painting the Shapes" and "If You're Happy and You Know It" are cut off. *Even though Stella the Storyteller does not appear in this episode, Tosha pretends to be her when she shares a number story with the others. *Juan was mentioned in this home video (and the shortened version). *This is the fifth time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when the kids were playing "Ring Around the Rosie" with a parachute landed on Barney. *This is the fourth time in which Baby Bop appears near the end of the episode. The first time was Rock with Barney, the second was Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, and the third was An Adventure in Make-Believe. *During the "I Love You" song, Barney and the kids sing both verses of the song, rather than Barney sung one verse by himself. *B.J. appears most of the time, and Baby Bop appears at the end of the home video (and the shortened version), but they appear together. *A sprinkler can be seen when Barney and the kids were hiding in a parachute. *Jason wear the same clothes from It's Raining It's Pouring. *Carlos wear the same clothes from It's Raining It's Pouring. *Min wear the same hair-style and clothes from It's Raining It's Pouring. *Tosha wear the same hair-style and clothes from It's Raining It's Pouring. Category:Barney Home Video Category:Season 2 VHS